


Watch your tone

by d_c_it



Series: Dark, but not Evil [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But he apologizes, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, he does punches deceit in the face, implied anger/pink side relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_c_it/pseuds/d_c_it
Summary: Anger was a dark side, he wasn't a villain, though.When Deceit comes back crying after a meeting with the Lights he decides he can be. A villain, that is.After all, you're always gonna be the villain in someone else's story.
Series: Dark, but not Evil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662718
Kudos: 81





	Watch your tone

He is the embodiment of Anger.

But he is not a villain. 

He is actually very shy. 

Anger likes sunsets, which we know Thomas loves. He loves cuddling. He gets along with Remus and Gray, and has a little (enormous) crush on the pink side.

He is Deceit's little sunshine were Anxiety was his little stormy night. He's Deceit's little boy. 

You couldn't say what he represented by looking at him. He wore a gray beanie, a black undershirt, an orange plaid button up with black pants.

They also watch disney movies in their living room. His personal favorite is Hercules, because one time Deceit told him he looked like a very pissed off Hades when angry and it stuck to him.

He is in charge of making sure Thomas never loses his cool. Works with Deceit by controlling the anger. He holds it close giving time to Deceit to whisper sweet lies in Thomas's ears. 

_ 'He didn't mean it.'  _

_ 'I'm making this a big deal when it's not.' _

_ 'Yes, they promised, but there must be a good explanation...' _

_ 'They don't know what they're talking about and I don't care about what they think anyway.' _

He's worked with Logic too, although, from afar. He's never interacted with any of the lights sides and for a very good reason. 

He loves Dee, not the same way he loves Pink, tho. He sees him like a parent. A mom, really. 

It's Deceit who holds him tight when he gets on one of his episodes (even tho at first he didn't), just like he used to with Virgil. Only, Anger's are worse... more dangerous.

It can't be helped. He tends to hide in his room when the burn in his stomach gets too much. Everything in his room can be replaced anyway, he thinks, as he goes on rampant and destroys everything. 

That's how he used to cope with it anyway, until he hurted himself... and Virgil. 

Remembers parts of it. He's never himself when he's in one of those. He recalls hearing the others running straight to their rooms to lock themselves except... Except that time when he broke a vase. He got his episode in the living room. He remembers his sobs of pain, when the shards cut his hands. Remembers hitting the floor breaking the pieces even more making them pay for the pain they caused him. Then a purple blur. 

Virgil holding his wrists, putting Anger's bloody hands between them, tears running down his face while he begs him to stop. Anger is stunned but it doesn't last. Next thing he knows he's standing, Virgil is on the floor in front of him, looking scared and covering his right cheek with his hand. Deceit is suddenly there, dragging Anger towards his room, not without having to almost physically fight him. He knew Dee was yelling instructions, but he doesn't know if Virgil followed them or what they were at all. 

That was by far, one of the worst he's had. 

He went to find Virgil the next day, to apologize, to explain. But his door wasn't there anymore. He got another episode shortly after and Deceit was there to stop him from hurting himself again. 

He asks Deceit if its his fault Virgil left. He knows the truth. He knows Deceit is devastated, that he blames himself and not Anger. Virgil should have known better than to go out of his room when the orange side was lost in his rage, he holds onto that thought like a lifeline. 

'It's not your fault.' Deceit says. 

It doesn't make him feel better. 

Months later he watches as Deceit enters their living room, he's cuddling with pink on the couch. They're watching Who Censored Roger Rabbit? Pink just loves Jessica Rabbit and Anger couldn't say no to him. 

Deceit looks weirdly content. Later on, Gray will tell him Thomas finally acknowledged Deceit as part of him. Deceit shows them his two headed snake logo. They're all happy for him. Anger is even more so, because it means Deceit can finally see Virgil again. 

After what Deceit calls 'The courtroom fiasco'. He seems very upset. He tells them, in a sour tone, that Thomas wants to be more honest and be direct dealing with his issues, he will no longer deceive himself about the 'ugliness' within him, he finished, bitter. So, I don't care anymore, he wants the truth? He'll get it, no matter how ugly it is. You're free to go up there, no more hiding behind the innocent light sides to do our job. That includes you, Remus, go and push Patton off that cloud he's floating into, show them the ugly truth. 

With that he leaves, they hear the slam of his door. Anger wasn't sure but he swears he saw tears in his eyes. Pink starts jumping excitedly next to him, but he holds him tighter and shooks his head when the other looks at him. They both look at Gray, who curls into an even more tiny ball and then, the three look at Remus, who is smiling creepier than ever. 

'I guess it's time I pay a visit to my bother!' 

'... You mean brother?' corrected gray in a tiny voice. 

'Nope' 

Months pass and Thomas has learned to deal with his intrusive thoughts, has even acknowledged Gray, who presented himself as Depression. 

The only ones left are him and Pink. He knows the pink side wants to show himself, play a little bit with Thomas's mind and mess up with him for making Dee cry (Apparently he was right, not that they've seen it happen again.) They still treat Deceit as the villain, treating the others like Deceit's manipulated victims. 

It's getting very annoying. 

The day Dee enters the living full on sobbing and runs straight to his room is the last straw. Pink gasps as his eyes turn bright orange and unwraps his arms from him, slowly leaving and locking himself in his room. It's for the best. 

They want a villain? Anger will get them their villain. 

The next time Thomas is upset, a bad comment on his work, a friend who broke a promise, Logan insisting on his schedule, Patton scolding him for ordering food again when he could have cooked, Virgil acting up for all the stress piling up. That's when anger strikes. 

He waits for the episode, embraces it as it comes. When Deceit comes to help him he makes sure to hit him in the human side of his face, were the bruise will show. He feels bad, hates himself for it, but this is for Dee. He runs out of his room out of the mindscape, Deceit tries to stop him but it's to late. 

He lets go of the anger he once was sure to never let free.

Thomas finds himself hanging on his friend and throwing the phone against the wall, stepping on it viciously. Then he starts kicking chairs and hitting walls, when that doesn't calm him. Yelling on his pillows and then punching said object in fury. 

The four light sides are watching him, unsure of what to do. Patton looks horrified, even Logan looks lost. Virgil hugs himself and Roman has his sword on the ready in case Thomas decides to take it out on them. It's until Deceit shows up and starts talking that Thomas seems to get his thoughts straight. He looks at his hands and around, surprised at the mess he's made. Deceit keeps talking and doesn't stop until Thomas starts crying, the lights instantly going to him and making a hugging pile. 

It's only when Thomas thanks Deceit that they all look at him. He is looking around nervously and they spot the big bruise around his human eye. 

'Oh my god, Dee what happened!?' exclaimes Patton, running toward him but stopping dead on when a figure appears behind the yellow side. Deceit flinches, Anger would be lying if he say it didn't hurt more than a little, but works for him. 

'How sad, the fun ended too soon.' 

All the sides step in from of Thomas, Patton makes an attempt to reach for Deceit and pull him towards him. Get him away from Anger, but the orange side wraps his arms around Dee, his chin on the yellow side's shoulder. He mockingly kiss his purple eye. 

'Here I was hoping you punched some mirrors.' he says, smirking. 

'That's quite enough.' says Deceit, shoulders tense. Grabbing his arms and putting them off his waist. 'This is not like you, A. Go back to the mindscape, now.' he insists.

'Mmm, nah.' he answers and pushes Deceit towards the moral side, who immediately catches him. 'I'm done listening to you, I'm done holding back for "Thomas's sake", I'm done dealing with his anger and hurting myself in the process. I'll let him hurt, instead.' 

'Who are you?' says Thomas, from his position behind the others. 

'He smirks, isn't it obvious, Thomas? I'm your Anger, I'm rage. But you can call me Lucius.' he bows. 

Deceit gasps at him for revealing his name to the others. The yellow side attempts to touch him but Patton holds him back. Anger smirks and the others step back. 

'Well, as fun as it was to watch you go nuts… It seems I got nothing more to work with here.' he puts his hands in his pockets and smiles sweetly at Dee, who looks a bit hopeful. 'I'll see you at home Dee, the bruise suits you, maybe I'll give you another one to match.' and with that he sinks down. 

The last thing he sees is the horrified expressions of the others, mostly Virgils. And Patton hugging Deceit tightly, telling him there's no way they're letting him go back there. But Dee isn't paying attention to him. He's looking at Anger but the orange side cannot look at him in the eye. 

A few days pass and Deceit doesn't show up. 

Until he does. 

He comes in barging through the door, gasping for air as if he had to run a marathon to actually reach their part of the mindscape. 

Depression, to everyone's surprise, bolts from his position in the couch and hugs Deceit's waist. He starts crying of course and Dee just hugs him back and shush him a little. The next one to move is Pink, who clings to his right arm, not crying but Anger can tell he is trying hard not to. Remus appears next hugging the snake from behind. Anger walks towards them slowly, wary of Deceit. But he can't hold back anymore when the deceitful side reaches for him with his left arm. 

'I'm so sorry, Dee.' he sobs on his neck. 'It was the only way.' Dee shooks his head, murmuring that it wasn't. 

'They're treating me like some sort of abuse victim now.' he says, rolling his eyes. 'No matter what I say, they think I'm lying… Actually is worse, they think I believe what I say and then Logan comes up with a really long explanation of why my behavior is completely normal… Good God I was about to flip.' he complains, but Anger can sense the laughter in his voice. 

'How is that spider doing?' asks Pink and Deceit smiles. 

'He is doing great.' he says and Pink sniffs. 

'Good.' 

Later that day they listen as the light sides try to knock their door down. Anger decides it's best to sink down to his room. Smiles to a sad looking Deceit. 

'You know I was never interested in hanging out with them, anyway.' he shrugs. 'Just don't turn light and leave us.' he warns, and Deceit snorts, as if. 

He leaves just as the others come in. Probably to "save" Deceit. 

'We're watching Maleficent, wanna join?' asks Pink, and is the last thing he hears. 

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr @d-c-it


End file.
